Moon Rose
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Blossom Tommins was the only child of her parents. Due to her nobility status, and the fact that she was a girl. she was never allowed out from her families estate. She only could dream of what was out there. Never in a million years did she believe she would be hurled into the world of Werewolves, where she so happened to be the King Alpha's mate.


As a child, I always dreamed of flying away.

I would catch myself looking out of the large window in my bedroom as I listened to one of my tutors' lectures. Zoning in and out from the lesson, just so I could catch pieces to know of the topics. I was too intelligent for my own good.

"Miss Tommins, I really wish you would pay attention." My teacher finally sighed. I looked at her with a bored gazed, placing my head in my left hand that was propped on my table. She looked tired. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Her she was for several hours now talking about the way genetic traits worked for our science lesson, while her spoiled rich student flat out ignored her. However, my parents paid well so I didn't pity her that much.

"I apologize. I will try better to pay attention." I spoke as I sat straighter. She merely shook her head. A small smile graced her features. It made her pretty, I thought.

Not that Miss Ross was ugly. She was the youngest of my tutors at about 25. She was unmarried, which slightly surprised me. She had sandy blonde hair that was in a low ponytail today and she had a very pretty green eyes. They were a light shade that almost looked yellow. A cute button nose with small freckles peppering lightly on her face. Nice figure as well.

"That's the third time you've said that." She chuckled airly. She placed down the textbook she was hold and approached me. "What on earth catches your attention so much? Every time I see you, this happens."

I shrugged my shoulders, a bit embarrassed to answer. She sighed softly and took a seat in a chair beside me. She gazed out the window herself.

"I can't blame you. Your view of the gardens are breathtaking." She commented.

"It's the sky I look at." I muttered joining her gaze but looking up. The sky was clear with only a few clouds. Birds chirped happily. I watched in envy as they fluttered around each other. "I wish I could fly." I finally voiced. I could feel her eyes shift to me, but my eyes stayed on the sky. "I want to fly away from this house and never look back. I want to see the ocean and the land across from us."

I finally looked at her. Tears stung the brim of my eyes. I've never shared that information with anyone. Something about Miss Ross did that to me. She was slowly becoming my favorite person.

Perhaps I should explain some things.

My name was Blossom Tommins. The sole heiress to the Tommins Estate. My parents tried for years to have another child after I disappointed them with my birth. A boy was what they wanted. However, that would never come true. My mother got very sick when I was small and never truly recovered. She was frail woman, with an iron soul. My father was distant. I would be lucky to be graced in his presence once a month. Other than that, I had the staff. They were friendly and very warm. The only reason that I hadn't hung myself.

Due to my position, my parents made sure I was given the best lessons from the best of their subject. I had the nicest clothes and jewels. I have never wanted a thing in my life, materialistic wise. Everything was just handed to me.

I just wanted to be free.

The price of these things was that I was a prisoner. Never allowed to leave the grounds. The tall Iron gates that surrounded our land signified my boundaries. Our land by no means were small, but to me, I couldn't be more suffocated.

Back to the lady who sat before me. She was hired not too long ago. She was the replacement of my old science teacher who had grown too old for the trips to our estate. Being as young as she is, Miss Ross excelled at science. Thus, she gained the approval from my parents to be my teacher. At first, I treated her like I treated all of my teachers. Hollow respect and poise. However, she has shown to be much more caring in my feelings and more in tune with my emotions.

"I'm sure you will see it some day." She said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked back outside before replying.

"When my parents die." I muttered. It wouldn't be that much of a loss. Morbid to say. Perhaps even disrespectful, but I was nothing more than a doll to show be shown off to our guests.

I won't even try to be modest when I say that I'm beautiful. I knew that even my mother was jealous of my looks. Long red hair, that by tradition of nobility, had never been cut. It trailed all the way down to my ankles. My skin was fair and clear. My waist was small. I looked delicate to outsiders. Lastly, there was my eyes.

A soft pink hue that developed due to lack of pigmentation.

My intelligence was nothing to be humble about neither. I was most likely smarter than any of my tutors. If by chance they were better at one thing, then I only need a day of research to master it myself. Frankly, they were redundant. Though, they were my only interaction with the outside.

When guests arrived by invitation, my parents would summon me to sit and stay silent. To only answer questions simply and giggle at jokes. Everyone was entranced by me, and they used that to their advantage.

"Don't say that." Miss Ross softly scolded. "You are almost of age to marry. I'm sure you'll find a suitor that will take you anywhere you want."

If I had been a boy, this land would be only mine. Even though I stated I'm the sole heiress, doesn't mean I kept it to myself. It was part of me as a package. The one to marry me would get it when my parents die.I had no say. Not that it matters. I wouldn't want to stay here anyways.

Before the discussion could go further, a knock echoed from my door. Miss Ross stood abruptly, not wanting to be caught getting so comfortable with me.

A maid walked in, bowing her head.

"Young Mistress, your presence has been requested in the Main Room." She spoke. She then turned to Miss Ross. "Master Tommins said that you were dismissed for the evening and thanks you for your time." With that she left.

Miss Ross turned to grab her things as I walked to my door.

"I will see you next Thursday." It almost sounded like a question. I scoffed before looking at her one last time for the night.

"Where else would I be?"

Quickly servants took me to the closet with all my nicest dresses and prepared me for the summoning. The dress this time was a red ball gown that frilled out on my waist. The corset was plain with a lace trimming the top. My shoes were also red. Just flats. The dress covered my feet so I doubted that it mattered.

Once my hair was done and make up was placed on my face, I made my way to the Main Room.

The Main Room was used to entertain guests, but I wasn't aware of the arrival of anyone. Which was rare. I was always aware of when we were expecting anyone. Who ever it was most have been important. My parents never let anyone come over without notice.

"I see. Well, it is a pleasure for you to come all this way just to inform us of the change. How gracious of you. The trip most of been tiring." My father's tone caught me off guard as I stood in front of the closed doors. He was never this polite to anyone.

"Our master wanted to meet all the Lords himself. Being able to put faces to names will help him rule over the lands." A woman spoke. Her voice was a tad deep.

"Rule over the lands." I repeated in a whisper. This guest was not a normal guest. This guest was royalty. No wonder my father was on his best behavior.

"Ahh Yes. Wonderful. So wise for such a young man. I see you inherited your father's need for formality. I am sorry for his early passing,but I see he left us with a more than capable king." The way my father spoke made my eyes roll. Such a kiss ass.

"The former king will indeed be missed." The woman agreed. I was wondering why the young king wasn't speaking himself, but I soon figured it was due to procedure.

"My what a beautiful dress." A voice suddenly spoke behind me. I gasped in surprise as I jumped. When I turned I was met with a pair of the most enchanting color of blue eyes. They were light as the sky. Loosely curled blonde hair fell to her mid back, side bangs framing her features. She was bit tan. A perfect complexion for her simple white dress. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled. She then looked at me curiously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Umm…" I couldn't find a good answer. Telling her I was eavesdropping was slightly embarrassing.

"You're the young Mistress Tommins, are you not?" She asked.

"I am." I answered. Her smile only grew. She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Great!" She spoke gleefully. "Let's go on inside. Shall we?" She outstretched her hand for me to take. I've never met someone so free-spirited. After she held my hand, she pushed open the doors.

Walking in, I met the gaze of my parents that seemed a little shocked. I soon shifted to the woman standing across from them.

Her features were stern. Jade eyes stared me down in a slight glare. Her lips were down curved in a frown. Black hair fell to her shoulders and curled upwards at the end. She also had side bangs framing her face. Her skin was porcelain, but something told me she wasn't as fragile as the glass. She wore very masculine clothing. In fact, they looked to be soldier attire.

Then my eyes fell to the man sitting next to her. His back was towards me. But I could see red hair that placed in a very low ponytail. His shoulders were broad, but that was all I could see.

"I found her." The woman who held me shouted happily. She was almost skipping towards the table.

"About time." The soldier mumbled under her breath. I could tell my father heard from the small glare I recieved.

I took my hand away from the blonde, who almost looked saddened by the loss of contact. I bowed to my parents.

"I do apologize for my tardiness. It won't happen again." I spoke.

"It better not." My mother's voice came out softly. I could feel the shame fill my body.

"Better late than never." I heard the low husk of the male to my right. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't dare look at him, though. I was too ashamed. I heard his chair make a noise and footsteps coming closer to me. I turned to him still bowing my head. "You may rise." He spoke. I finally looked up, only to be taken aback.

To say he was handsome would be an understatement. He was gorgeous. He was about a foot taller than me. His skin had a bronze to it. His face was nicely shaped with a sharp jaw and high cheekbones. Nothing could compare to the color of his eyes, though.

Scarlet red.

I hadn't realized how long we had just been staring at each other until we head someone clear their throat.

"Sir." The Raven-haired woman spoke. I looked over to her, where the blonde had joined her. Her face was contorted in confusion, while the blonde looked completely elated. My parents looked like a fish out of water.

I felt the man pick up my hand and place a kiss on the back. My cheeks reddened from the contact.

"You are quite beautiful." He said. "The rumors about you were true."

"I haven't heard anything about you." I don't know why I said that. It sounded so rude. I wasn't even surprised when my father stood angrily.

"Blossom." He scolded.

Before he could say anything else, however, The man spoke first.

"Blossom." He repeated, almost as if he was testing the name on his lips. To be honest, I never wanted to hear my name spoken so badly by someone before. "Perfect." He said to himself.

"Apologize for your lack of manners." My father's voice cut in. I watched as the man turn towards my father. He looked angry. My father jumped slightly in fear.

"Watch your tone." He said threateningly to him. He then shifted back to me. His face void of anything negative. "My father was a private man for the sake of our safety." He explained. He then bowed to the surprise of everyone in the room. "My name is Prince Brick Of Nightingale." He introduced himself, then looked sheepish. "I guess I should change that to King."

I curtsied to him. "Blossom Tommins." I spoke. "I am nothing but humble to be here before you, My Highness."

He waved a hand in my face, dismissing my actions.

"None of that." He chuckled. "You may just call me Brick."

"Sir?" The dark-haired woman asked astonished. The blonde could barely contain her giggles. I was most certainly shocked at his demeanor. He wasn't speaking to me like royalty, but like if I were someone close to him.

He then looked confused. He turned to my parents, who were very silent.

"Does she not know of her heritage?" Now it was my turn to be confused when I saw them shake their heads.

"She never shifted as a child so we assumed she didn't carry the gene." My mother said.

"What gene?" I asked. What did she mean by shifted?

"So she's a dud." The woman muttered. Brick growled at her to which she coward a bit.

This was all so strange now.

"Buttercup. Bubbles. Go arrange the carriage. We will be leaving soon." They nodded and left. He then looked at me once more. "Would you do me the honor in joining me back home?" He asked. My eyes grew wide.

"You want her to go to the palace?" My father sputtered out. Brick looked annoyed as he answered back.

"Of course. Why else would I ask her."

I was still in shock. I could leave. I could leave this home that has held me captive my whole life. I could this home and see what lies beyond the iron walls. I could leave this home and find the adventure I've always wanted.

I couldn't stop the nagging feeling, though.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled gently and took my hands in his.

"Believe it or not, but we are werewolves." He said cheekily. I only blinked in response. "And," He continued. "You are my mate."


End file.
